Birthday Party and Drunks
by KSTapp
Summary: It's Jodi's birthday, but Brick isn't at the party for the birthday girl. He only has eyes for another beautiful blond


Birthday Party and Drunks

He hadn't wanted to go to Jodi's birthday party. He wasn't even sure why he had been invited. I mean she was a nice enough girl but they weren't exactly friends. But then he realised Becky would there. It was a chance to spend some time with her. Maybe she would even dance with him.

When he got over to Drovers, he found Becky was tending bar. At least that meant it would be easy to stay close to her. Perhaps he could even help her. A few minutes later he was determined not to leave her side when some drunk try hard propositioned her.

"Tell you what," Becky clearly wasn't interested but was still friendly. Maybe she didn't want to cause a scene at her friend's birthday party. "If you're still standing at midnight we'll see." It was doubtful he would still be standing at midnight when he was already well on his way to being drunk. She hadn't said yes but she also hadn't said no either.

He ended up helping man the bar with Becky but missed his chance at asking her to dance. He wasn't good at talking and carrying on a conversation at the best of times. The crowd was starting to thin out about midnight so he began crating up the empty glasses.

"Is that the lot?" Becky was washing the glasses as Brett was bringing them back to the bar.

"Yep." She hadn't been calling him Brick since the night that had camped out while hunting a wild boar. He was surprised at how much it meant to him that she used his actual name. Nobody else had even asked what it was.

"Well, I'm almost done." She dried the last of the glasses in front of her. It had been a long night for her.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He didn't want her encountering any party goers who couldn't handle their drink on her way to her quarters. She had enough of them during the party.

"I think I can look after myself." He knew that. She was one of the strongest people he knew. It was just he didn't want her walking alone.

"Hey Becky." Unbelievably the idiot from earlier was still standing. But only just.

"I'll be right with you." But she merely stood watching him as he swayed a moment before passing out cold in front of her. "I'm off." She put down the towel. Clearly that was what she had been waiting for.

"Look, I don't want any more pissheads hassling you. I'm gonna walk you home, alright." He half expected her to argue with him, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Instead she smiled sweetly. "Alright."

They walked in silence. Every now and again her arm would brush against his, sending sparks up his arm. It was beginning to be a permanent sensation when he was with her. When she smiled at him, his heart sped up. When they touched, his skin felt as though it was on fire. He wouldn't rush her though. She had been through enough this past year.

Although she always seemed to know what to say, he couldn't be sure that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. She was the sun and the moon to him. He would do anything to protect her.

He waited until she had unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Well, I guess I'll catch you around." But who knew when he would have an excuse to come over to Drovers.

"Guess so." She seemed amused by his protectiveness. Just the same, it was unlikely that she would be inviting him inside.

"Night Beck." He tipped his hat to her. She was safely home and he could breathe easier because of it.

"Night Brett." She closed the door once he was out of the doorframe. It had been a long night and she had been on her feet the entire time.

He had only taken a couple of steps when he remembered he had found her chain while he was helping her clean up. Knocking on her door he heard her grumble. "Don't even think about it." Judging by her expression, Becky hadn't been expecting him to still be there.

"Um. I've got your chain. Found it in one of the tubs." He handed the chain which was just as delicate as its owner, back to her. "I'll ah see ya." He had almost stepped away when she stopped him.

"Brett. Thank you." Her smile told him that she was thanking him for more than the chain.

Nodding to her, he started his walk back to his own quarters. Perhaps tomorrow he would try his luck at asking Becky out. All in all it had been a good night even if he hadn't managed to dance with her. He had still spent the entire evening with her.

If he was lucky, maybe tomorrow the Ryan's would need some equipment dropped off to Drovers. Unfortunately both Nick and Alex used that excuse to visit Tess and Claire. So unless they were both too busy, his chances were slim. He'd have a better chance of seeing her after he finished work.

THE END


End file.
